List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes
Degrassi: The Next Generation is a Canadian teen drama television series created by Linda Schyuler and Yan Morre. It premiered on CTV, a terrestrial television network, on 14 October 2001 with the pilot episode "Mother and Child Reunion". It is the fourth series set in the fictional Degrassi universe created by Schuyler and Kit Hood in 1979. Like its predecessors, Degrassi: The Next Generation follows a group of students from Degrassi Community School, a fictional school in Toronto, Ontario, and depicts some of the typical issues and challenges common to a teenager's life such as intoxication, rape, pregnancy, abortion, bullying, family problems, sex, homosexuality and death. In the United States, the series is broadcast on TeenNick, a digital cable network aimed at teenagers and young adults. As of 24 October 2011, 263 individual episodes have premiered. The eleventh season premiered on the 18 July 2011, now with the name of the series shortened simply to Degrassi, and a twelfth season has been ordered by MuchMusic. The first nine and a half seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation are available on DVD in Region 1, with season one through four also available in Region 4. Episodes are also available digitally: MuchMusic and TeenNick stream episodes on their websites; registered users of the Canadian and US iTunes Stores are able to purchase and download episodes for playback on home computers and certain iPods; and episodes are also available for download from Puretracks in Canada. The episodes are in a Windows Media 10 file, and the purchaser owns them forever, although the episodes can only be burned onto a disc three times and copied to a device three times. Additionally, every episode is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace in the US. In addition to the regular episodes, five "special episodes" have been produced, which are not considered to be part of the Degrassi continuity. "Degrassi in Kenya" ("Degrassi: Doing What Matters" in the US) aired 18 October 2007 on MTV Canada, and 14 March 2008 on The N. It documented the Degrassi: The Next Generation cast visiting the Masai Mara, Kenya to build an extension onto Motony Primary School. "Degrassi of the Dead", parodying the zombie movie Dawn of the Dead, was a Halloween special episode which aired on 26 October 2007 on The N, and four days later on CTV. The episode was not part of the Degrassi continuity, although the first fifteen minutes did feature a number of actors in character, some of whom had turned into zombies after eating genetically modified food in the school cafeteria, while others were trying to escape. The second half of the episode was a behind-the-scenes look with actors Cassie Steele, Aubrey Graham and Lauren Collins. It was directed by Stefan Brogren, and originally made as five online-only Degrassi Minis, with an additional streaming video of Aubrey Graham dancing to a Halloween-themed rap performed by Brogren. The third was a second Halloween special called "Curse of Degrassi", which aired on CTV on 26 October and The N on 24 October 2008. In this special, Rick Murray's ghost possesses Holly J. and begins tormenting the students who laughed at him on the day of the "Whack-Your-Brain" incident which eventually led to his death. "Degrassi in Ecuador" aired in December 2008, in both Canada, and US, it documented the cast visiting Ecuador. "Degrassi in India" aired a number of times on MuchMusic during the 2010 holiday break, but was promoted as premiering on 29 December 2010, it documented the cast visiting India. A number of episodes have aired out of production order in either Canada or the US, this is a list of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes by order of production, as they appear on the DVDs. Series Overview Season 1: 2001–2002 Season 2: 2002–2003 Season 3: 2003–2004 Season 4: 2004–2005 Season 5: 2005–2006 Season 6: 2006–2007 Season 7: 2007–2008 Season 8: 2008–2009 Season 9: 2009–2010 Season 10: 2010–2011 Season 11: 2011–2012 Specials Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11